onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ghmorello/So, Zoro Is Going To Be In A Death Battle.
Yesterday at the end of Screw Attack's Hulk vs. Doomsday episode of Death Battle, it was announced that Zoro would be the 1st One Piece character to be in a Death Battle. However, Ben and Chad stated that they would not have One Piece characters featured until the series ended due to possible power ups, but they did a 180 today. Now as you know, anime fans have some disagreements and issues with Screw Attack in the past *cough* Goku vs. Superman *cough* Gaara vs. Toph *cough* Kirby vs. Majin Buu *cough* but things could change. In case you didn't know, Death Battle is a show in which two characters from two different shows, games, movies, etc. are put into a fight to the death for fun and entertainment. The winner is determined by research conducted by Ben and Chad, aka, Wiz and Boomstick. The following characters are possible opponents for Zoro: 'Erza from Fairy Tail.' Probably the favorite to be Zoro's opponent as she likes to fight with honor and likes to drink a lot. In the anime world, she is pretty much a Rule 63 version of Zoro with red hair and magic. The main issue is how Death Battle will use research to analyze her armor powers. Could Zoro pierce her armor and come out on top? If this fight happens, the Straw Hats or the Fairy Tail clan will be losing one member. 'Kenpachi from Bleach.' Another possible candidate is the aggressive and blood thirsty Soul Reaper Captain Kenpachi. Both Zoro and Kenpachi love to use swords and only use one eye in their fights. Many folks thought Zoro would open his other eye and unleash a new form just like Kenpachi when his eyepatch is removed. To be honest, I would love this matchup especially when Kenpachi keeps losing to Akuma from Street Fighter in One Minute Melee. 'Himura from Ruroni Kenshin.' When One Minute Melee was posted on Screw Attack, one episode was Zoro vs. Himura Kenshin. Unlike DB, OMM involves no research as it's just a 60 second free-for-all between two fighters. In that fight, Zoro won and still got lost in a forest. Now Screw Attack has converted a OMM episode into a DB episode with Mr. Satan vs. Dan Hibiki (Hercule won both of them), so there's a chance of a rematch between the two swordsmen. 'Jack from Samurai Jack.' Now, the only non-anime candidate is Samurai Jack himself. When Screw Attack does a Western Cartoon vs. Anime matchup, anime fans will panic and accuse Screw Attack of hating anime (see the reaction to Goku vs. Superman, Kirby vs. Majin Buu, and Gaara vs. Toph). Seeing Samurai Jack in a DB would bring back nostalgia, but for Screw Attack's sake, I would hope Zoro wins so there wouldn't be a lot of salt. So those are the candidates that would fight Zoro. The opponent will be revealed on Friday afternoon with the episode being posted on YouTube on November 30th. Who will Zoro fight? Will he win? Do you like or hate Death Battle or just don't care? Zoro will fight... Erza Scarlet Kenpachi Zaraki Himura Kenshin Samurai Jack Other (Post in the comments) Category:Blog posts